Many games have previously been proposed or used involving tossing or pitching hollow rings or horseshoe members on to pins. Moreover, prior art games have been constructed for compactness during storage and transportation. However, the known prior art games have been disadvantageous for one or more reasons. For example, some of the prior art games are entirely too large and bulky to be transported and easily used. Other prior art games have involved parts which are easily damaged or lost thereby rendering the game unusable. Other prior art games have been expensive to manufacture. Other prior art games have been disadvantageous because compactness for storage and transportation dictated the use of a relatively short pin means which is not satisfactory where the hollow rings or horseshoe members land with sufficient impact as to bounce upwardly sufficiently that same do not constitute a "score" according to the rules of the game. Other game boards have been found to be disadvantageous because of damage incurred during storage or transportation thereof when subjected to normal forces encountered under such conditions. Such damage often occurred from excessive stress concentrations imposed by the pin means formed on one of the playing surfaces upon the other playing surface. Other games have been disadvantageous since they did not include a simple and inexpensive means for inclining the playing surface at a predetermined angle of inclination relative to the surface upon which same was supported. Illustrative prior art games are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 915,450, 922,717, 1,543,767, 1,565,525, 1,942,280, 2,050,914, 2,265,517, 2,472,719 and 3,815,915.